


I'll Play Till The Strings Or My Fingernails Break

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [32]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sibling Bonding, lee fletcher is a good brother, will solace background that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Will is a little insecure about his powers. Good thing Lee Fletcher is an excellent big brother.
Relationships: Lee Fletcher & Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	I'll Play Till The Strings Or My Fingernails Break

**Author's Note:**

> More of me writing younger Will Solace backstory/early Camp life even though no one asked lmao.
> 
> The title is in reference to the song Everything Else from the musical Next to Normal. Such a good soundtrack and cool plot, I’d recommend listening to it if you’re looking for something new!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

It was a well-known Apollo Cabin fact that Will hated music.

None of his siblings could understand why; the normally mild-mannered eight-year-old would throw the worst tantrums anyone had ever seen if he was even _pushed_ in the direction of Camp music classes. Normally, Lee would have to take action and make censure Will for not following his activity schedule, but he knew Will was a good kid. If music really upset him, he shouldn’t be forced to go.

Still, Lee didn’t understand his younger brother’s disinterest in music; for him, music was one of his favorite hobbies. He might have not been as talented or precocious as some of his siblings, but it didn’t stop him from enjoying playing music.

His favorite thing to do ( _specifically when his siblings became a little too much_ ), was to go to the music practice room at Camp and just goof off for a little. Most of his siblings had different stress-relief mechanisms, and those who were into music just kept their instruments in the cabin, so it made it peaceful and quiet for him to just relax.

That was why he was confused when he heard a ruckus from the music room.

At first, he figured it was just some clatter from the Camp life around him. Moving closer, however, he realized the vague thumps and sniffles were coming from the room itself.

Lee carefully edged into the music room, the pocketknife he kept on him out on instinct. However, as soon as he saw what the source of the racket was, he let the knife clatter to the ground.

Will Solace was sitting on the ground of the room, hands over his ears as his body was shaking with withheld tears. Around him were various instruments scattered carelessly, including Lee’s favorite guitar. Sheet music was thrown on the ground in front of the younger boy, angry scribbles decorating the papers. None of that mattered to Lee however as he rushed forward to his younger brother, heart beating a little quick.

“Will?” he tried gently. Will didn’t answer, seeming to curl in on himself even more, his breathing erratic. Lee, in response, gently took the younger boy’s trembling hands in his own.

“Buddy, can you breathe with me? Let’s try it, ok?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even. Will glanced up at Lee, his blue eyes rimmed red and wet with unshed tears to come as he gave him a near imperceptible nod.

Lee began taking the younger boy through a simple breathing exercise, rubbing soothing circles on the backs of his hands. It took Will a few minutes, but he soon gained enough control over his breath that they could stop. The room was silent after that, save the scattered hiccups and sniffling from Will.

Lee gave his brother another minute of silence before gently asking, “What’s wrong, Will?”

Will was quiet for a few moments before extending his hands properly to his brother. The sight made Lee’s heart drop.

Will’s hands were typically a little more calloused and dry due to his time spent in the infirmary, but this was different. The pads of his left hand fingers were lined with crescent-shaped cuts, some bleeding pretty bad. His right hand was a little better, but still looked a little scratched up somehow.

Lee swallowed thickly, removing some ambrosia from his back pocket.

“Eat, please,” he implored the younger demigod gently. Will nodded mutely, taking a small chunk of the godly food and chewing it. After a few more minutes of silence between the brother, Lee decided to press on. However, before he could speak, Will cut in, his voice timid.

“I want to be like you guys,” he sniffled. “Why can’t I do it?”

Lee frowned, rubbing Will’s back. “What do you mean?”

Will stared at his hands. His bloodied fingers were healing fast. “I can’t do anything like you guys. Can’t shoot, can’t do music, bad at poetry… a-am I just… _dumb_?” he whimpered.

Lee felt his heart break at the younger boy's words. “Can I give you a hug?” he asked, knowing Will responds well to physical comfort. Will nodded as the older son of Apollo wrapped his arms around his brother.

“You aren’t _dumb_ , Will. You just have different talents than us. Your healing skills… they really are something special. It’s going to get you far and make you invaluable to everyone in this Camp,” he said soothingly. Despite his attempted comfort, Will’s eyes held obvious doubt.

“But why can’t I do what you guys do? All Apollo kids can do it, but not me,” he mumbled miserably. Lee just raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

“Hey now. That’s not true at all.”

Will scoffed, shooting him a look, “Lee...”

“No, no, it’s true. I mean, Ray and Kassy can’t sing for the life of them, Edith had almost killed me the first time she tried to shoot a bow. And for the greater good of this Camp, Michael is _not_ allowed to be playing nurse to other campers in the infirmary.”

Will sniffled, giving a short wet laugh at the visual of Michael demonstrating his bedside manners. Lee took that small sign of delight as a win, pressing forward.

“We are all different, Will. I know a lot of people think that because Apollo is our dad we all are his carbon copies, but we aren’t. Each of us has something special, and that’s the way it should be,” he said, praying that his explanation was good enough.

Will seemed to buy it, nodding carefully. “Ok,” was all he said.

Silence fell between the two siblings before Lee cleared his throat, standing up and then helping Will to his feet. “Why don’t we get a treat, alright? Luke owes me a favor, and I think he has some Klondike bars left over from Connor’s birthday.”

Will immediately grinned and nodded excitedly, the freckles on his face twinkling like golden stars. Lee’s own expression mimicked his brother’s as the two left the music room, the mess forgotten in favor of a summer treat.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading! Honestly, don’t have much else to say in the end notes (for once), so yeah.
> 
> Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
